tremendous_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Richards
Backstory: Anthony Richards was a regular young man who always wanted to be in the army. When he was in high school, he always cut his hair short and always attended the talks for enlisting. Unfortunately his parents weren’t too swell with the idea of him going off and joining the army, his mother was a sergeant, but she wanted her son to have a life without being part of it. His father on the other hand, was a total peacekeeper, who often went to peace rallies. He believed there was no point in war. Yet his mother stayed up every night, and talked about her experiences, and let him study army strategies. Then came “The Magical Day”, when Anthony was walking home from work, he was hit with a blast of energy. In a daze, he walked into a mugger, who then shot him for not giving his money. Anthony was unharmed, but freaked out and generated a pistol from his hand in self defense. He also realized he was over seven feet tall as well. Realizing the power he was given, he produced from his body a giant gun and gave himself the name Tank. Personality: Big jolly guy, knows how the army works despite not being in it, doesn’t need to worry about being backstabbed, because he can’t be stabbed in the back. Fun Facts: #He is the creator of the Justice Warriors and is usually the strategist in their plans of attack. #He has a daughter who has the same powers as he does, but she refuses to be a hero, instead wanting to have a normal life. #He is over seven feet tall and weighs 300 pounds #Because of him using guns as a way of attack, many citizens are uneasy about him with recent shootings happening. Tank has reassured them many times that he owns a weapons license, and that he does not kill. #He can change the types of bullets that he shoots Powers: *Bulletproof: His entire body is completely bulletproof, being above the level of power of kevlar. He cannot be hurt by knifes or bullets. *Gun Protrusion: Anthony is able to generate different guns and ammo from his body using extra fat that he does not need. He is also able to change the types of bullets that he shoots, being able to make them rubber, or change the type of bullet shot from the gun. Abilities: *Master stragetist: Having a mother who was a army sergent, he knows multiple war tactics and strageties, often using them to guide his team into battle. *Weapons specialist: Thanks to his mother, and studying up on different weapons. Anthony knows every single type of gun that exists, and uses them to fight his enemies. *Master marksman: Using guns for so long, Anthony learns how to shoot his target perfectly. Equipment: *Bulletproof glasses: While Anthony's eyes are also bulletproof, he wears glasses to make it seem like they are not. *Guns: Anthony uses the guns that he produces from his body as his equipment Weaknesses: *Limited fat: Because the guns come from his body, it is possible for him to run out of fat and eventually run out of "ammo" for him to use. *Breakable opening: The skin around where the gun or ammo being produced is the only vulnerable part, only being an inch thick in vulnerablility, so a well aimed strike can injure him.